


After all these years

by kritiquer



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2018, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Wedding, i wrote this for the coc18 prompt wayward son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kritiquer/pseuds/kritiquer
Summary: Penny's getting married, so wedding chaos and soft snowbaz ensues
Relationships: Penelope Bunce/Micah Cordero, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	After all these years

SIMON 

Bloody hell, she’s gorgeous. Simon doesn’t know much about fashion, but the white dress compliments her skin wonderfully, the lace and taffeta folds smoothly in place. Her expensive shoes tap softly against the floor as she paces slightly, running her hands over her dress and smoothing out invisible wrinkles. It wasn’t the dress or the shoes that caught Simon’s attention though; it was the gleaming smile that hadn’t left Penny’s face in weeks, lighting her up from inside--in a matter of weeks, his best friend had become the epitome of sunshine, and Simon couldn’t be happier. 

She deserved it more than anyone he knew, his brilliant, radiant Penny. But she was driving Simon absolutely insane. 

“Si, make sure--” 

“The guests sit exactly in their assigned seats, I know.” 

They had gone over the schedule three times already, and Simon could probably recite it in his sleep. He envied Baz--who had left to pick up his suit--and watched as Penny paced back and forth. 

“Pen, it’ll be fine. We’ve planned this wedding down to the second,” Simon had also repeated variations of a motivational speech multiple times, failing to calm Penny’s nerves. 

“You’ll ruin the dress if you keep pacing that way, Penelope,” a voice spoke up, and Simon smiled as he took in Baz leaning against the doorframe. 

It had taken years for Baz to stop calling Penny “Bunce,” and now her name rolled naturally off his tongue. Baz had also helped Penny plan most of the wedding, while Simon was their supplier of endless tea. And, like always, he knew exactly what to say: Penny sank down into a chair immediately. Baz smirked, satisfied, and waited for Simon to join him before walking out the door. 

*

“Can I see your suit?” 

Baz drops the keys onto the counter and nods, leaving Simon to wait as he hurries to their room. Simon’s scrolling through his feed when he hears Baz clear his throat, and looks up. Simon feels his breath catch in his throat, because  _ of course-- _ only Baz could wear a suit like that and pull it off splendidly. 

_ A floral suit, I swear to Merlin.  _

Baz smirks, and Simon stumbles as he reaches him, a blush creeping over his cheeks. Even after all these years, the sight of Baz’s startled smile causes his heart to go into overdrive, slamming violently against his chest. He traces Baz’s cheekbones with his fingertips, and a shiver of relief and amusement falls over him as he feels Baz’s heart beating just as fast as his, before he softly catches Simon’s lips with his own. 

*

“Toss the bouquet, Penny!” cheers break out as Penny laughs, happiness etched into every inch of her face. Micah grins from beside her, his arm absentmindedly around her waist. 

Their wedding turned out even better than they had planned, and much to Penny’s relief, neither of the guests had any complaints about their seats. 

Penny stood at the altar with Micah now, waiting till everyone had gathered in order to toss her bouquet. Simon had cried slightly during their vows, his hand wrapped tightly around Baz’s. He searched for Baz now, walking over to where he stood in the front of the crowd. 

“I’m tossing it now!” 

The bouquet sailed through the air as Simon felt a few shoves from the people behind him, and a disappointed sigh came when someone finally caught it. Penny laughed and raised an eyebrow at its recipient. 

Simon was only slightly surprised to see that it was Baz, holding the bouquet majestically as bridesmaids swooned near him. He tugged on Baz’s sleeve and Baz met his eyes with a lazy smile, dutifully ignoring the eager girls crowded around him. Even after all these years, Baz only had eyes for him, and in them Simon read the silent reassurance that that would never change. That, and a promise that one day he would be the one tossing the bouquet. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sourcherrysconess on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
